1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle roof comprising a roof opening formed in a fixed roof skin with two transparent successive adjustable covers for closing and at least partially clearing the roof opening, the two covers each have a rear edge which can be raised and the two covers can be pushed into a rear spoiler position, and extendible sunshade units which are located underneath the cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Patent No. DE 195 43 244 C2 discloses a motor vehicle roof with several movable transparent covers which can close and at least partially clear a roof opening. The covers can be moved to the rear on top of one another to completely open the roof opening in a spoiler position. Underneath at least one of the covers, there is a sunshade means in the form of a shade on the motor vehicle roof which can be actuated independently of the displacement motion of the corresponding cover. Underneath the roof opening, there can also be two shades in order to be able to individually adjust the light level in the front part and in the rear part of the roof opening. Thus, shading of the roof opening can be adjusted, but direct shading of the individual covers is not possible.
German Patent No. DE 195 38 552 C1 discloses a sunshade for a motor vehicle roof with a movable cover for closing or clearing a roof opening in which a pull-out shade is interchangeably supported laterally underneath the transparent cover. The sunshade means is provided for a motor vehicle roof with a cover and utilizes a detachable mounting for replacement of the shade, if necessary.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle roof which enables greater driving comfort for passengers in the motor vehicle interior.
The object is achieved in a motor vehicle roof where each cover supports a sunshade unit which can be moved with the respective cover, and that each cover in its spoiler position can be at least partially covered by its extendible sunshade unit. Thus, on each cover, independently of the other cover, sunshading can be selectively adjusted to the required extent. By direct attachment of the two sunshade units to the respective covers, the two sunshade units can also be moved in the extended state.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention are described below.
According to one preferred embodiment, each sunshade unit, which is formed especially as a shade, is supported in the area of the front edge of its cover. Then each cover in its spoiler position can be at least partially covered by t he extendible sunshade unit by simple manual operation. Motorized actuation is also possible.
Feasibly, the pull-out or extendible free end of the front sunshade unit can be attached to the front edge of the rear cover. Here, the front edge means the entire area on the front edge of the over and in the front section underneath the cover. In this arrangement, the front cover with its sunshade unit which is connected to the rear cover can be moved in its spoiler position. The sunshade unit moves at the same time and is extended or retracted.
Furthermore, it can be provided that the pull-out or extendible free end of the rear sunshade unit can be attached to the rear edge of the rear cover. Thus, a gap between the rear edge of the roof opening and the rear cover can be closed. Then, the rear cover with is sunshade unit which is connected to the rear edge of the roof opening can be moved in its spoiler position. The sunshade unit is adjusted accordingly.
Preferably, each cover contains an edge-side inside cover sheet to which the sunshade unit can be attached.
Depending on the desired degree of shading, the shade material can be transparent, perforated or opaque.
In the following, one embodiment of the vehicle roof is explained in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.